


Prom King

by Pseudo_L



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different twist on the end of Prom in "Prom Queen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom King

-And the Prom King is…David Karofsky

Dave wanted to die in that moment, he wouldn't run from Prom King if Santana didn't made him do it and now there he was winning something he didn't deserve when Kurt won the Prom Queen tiara because of a cruel joke. If Dave could he would give that tiara to Santana, she deserves it she wants it to impress the love of her life and not because it is another title to win. Dave, Dave just wanted to go home and cry.

People almost had to carry him to stage since he didn't move, paralyzed by fear. And once he was on it, he took the mic and decided to speak.

-I… want to thank you for this, but … …. but I don't deserve it. Monsters, bullies like me don't deserve this kind of things and because of that I want to give Kurt this crown because he deserves this more than everyone else. He was the one besides Santana to believe me, to believe that I could change, even after all I put him through, because I was afraid. I was afraid of myself, afraid of you people, afraid in not fitting a box, a label, so I joined the crowd and there's nothing I regret more than that. Because of that I disappointed my family, I hurt the ones I love. Kurt please take this, you deserve it more than me. And Santana, I swear if I could I would give you the Prom Queen tiara, just for helping me, even if you had second intentions with that.

One step after another he decided to leave the stage and go home. His mission was accomplished.


End file.
